


Good Boy

by ZoeGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Play, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Tommy was a good boy he gets a present from his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this happened and I don't own these people. Thanks for reading.

“Baby, time to wake up.” Adam shook Tommy lightly as he tried to wake him up.

 “Daddy I don’t wanna get up.” Tommy pulled the covers up and resumed sucking his thumb.

“Glitterbaby you need to get. I made you chocolate chip pancakes and eggs.” When Tommy heard that he jumped out of the bed and started running to the kitchen with Adam following behind him laughing. “No running down the stairs Thomas!” Tommy stopped running and walked down the stairs, he knew no to disobey Adam when he used that tone of voice. They both sat down at the table once they got to the kitchen and ate their food. Once they were done Tommy took both of their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

 “Thank you for making me breakfast Daddy.”

“No problem. Time to get dressed now, hold on.” Adam picked Tommy up and carried him upstairs on his hip to the bedroom.

“Can I wear my sweatpants and hoodie?” Adam set Tommy on the bed and he started to strip while Adam found his clothes.

“Sure baby, now put your arms up.” Tommy lifted his arms and Adam slid the hoodie down over Tommy’s head. “Feet up.” Tommy did what he was told and Adam pulled the underwear and pants up Tommy’s legs. “Tommy?”

“Yes Daddy?”

“I want you to close your eyes for a second.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you wanna be a good little boy for Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Then close your eyes.” Tommy obeyed and closed his eyes. He could here Adam moving around and the sound of a box being opened. “You can open them now.” When Tommy opened his eyes he was speechless. In the box there was a Freddy Kruger pacifier that had Freddy’s head coming out of it with his name in Freddy’s mouth. “Like it baby?”

Tommy Jumped up and hugged Adam. “I love it Daddy.”

“I’m glad baby, you deserved a little treat for being such a good boy.” Adam kissed Tommy on his forehead and put the pacifier in Tommy’s mouth.

“Can we go wash carfoons now Daddy?”

“Anything for my good boy.”


End file.
